


lost and found

by mintbrownies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Horror, M/M, Polyamory, Some sprinkled fluff because we love boyfriends, Survival Horror, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbrownies/pseuds/mintbrownies
Summary: “Seonghwa this isn’t funny!” Wooyoung yells out to the void, irritation clear in the way his voice shakes as he does so, his pitch higher as he speaks. “That’s why I told you we should never leave someone on their own.” Mingi reaches to calm his boyfriend but the shorter points an accusing finger at him, the taller flinching at the tone, “I told you that I didn’t want to come! Camping is never a good idea and a bunch of college kids camping on their own is definitely not a good idea.”orYunho goes with his friends on a camping trip for his birthday; unaware of the little surprise the woods has for them.





	lost and found

Going out on a trip was not supposed to go like this.

When his boyfriends had surprised him that they were going with the rest of their friends on a camping trip like Yunho had been asking for a few months now, he made sure this trip will be nothing short of perfection, as the opportunity will hardly repeat itself ever again considering how wild everyone’s jobs and courses are. Granted, he took it a bit to the extreme, waking up at dawn before his 8 am class despite his boyfriends whining and packing his bags two weeks earlier, and then the week after that he packed Jongho’s and San’s stuff as they kept begging him to “chill, Yunho, we’ll only be there for two days.”

But, Yunho didn’t chill. instead, he pouted and whined deciding to use his cuteness to his advantage, explaining that he just wanted their trip to be perfect since it’s probably the only ever Youth Experience they’d probably have before leaving college next year. “I guess one more day can’t hurt?” San’s stern expression broke down first, and Jongho looked at him with a brief disappointment before he gave up too and rolled off the bed. “I’ll tell the others about the change of plans.” He had said, squishing Yunho’s cheeks and pecking his lips before he left the room, “you're lucky you’re cute.”

For the rest of the week Yunho had been especially bubbly and excited, he even finished his two thousand words essay the day it was assigned to him, which left San terrified as he looked at his boyfriend type enthusiastically on the laptop. He just had excess energy all-over, and also wanted to get rid of anything that could possibly ruin his trip for him. He absolutely didn’t want to think about an assignment when he was supposed to have fun with his friends, that wasn’t the goal; the goal was to be as carefree and happy as possible.

Now, seven hours into their trip, that’s obviously not the case.

“Did you call him?” He asked Hongjoong, and the guy shrugged. “His phone is off.”

It’s been two hours since Seonghwa had left to answer a private call, perhaps his ex that had been calling non-stop this entire week without getting the hint as far as Yunho knows, and the guy hasn’t been back yet. San and Mingi had gone to look for him at first, and the rest went in a group, calling for their oldest but there was no sign of him anywhere.

“Seonghwa this isn’t funny!” Wooyoung yells out to the void, irritation clear in the way his voice shakes as he does so, his pitch higher as he speaks. “That’s why I told you we should _never_ leave someone on their own.” Mingi reaches to calm his boyfriend but the shorter points an accusing finger at him, the taller flinching at the tone, “I told you that I didn’t want to come! Camping is never a good idea and a bunch of college kids camping on their own is definitely not a good idea.”

When it grows silent, everyone aware of Wooyoung's anxiety building up, Yeosang speaks, “Woo, I don’t think this is the time to blame each other, we need to support one another and look for hyun-”

“Oh, and _you_ do know about supporting one another now, don’t you?” He mocks, eyes fearlessly looking into Yeosang’s, it takes a second before the other’s eyes dart away, giving up, and Yunho shifts his gaze to San, hoping the boy would understand and thankfully he does as he stands up, walking over to Wooyoung to calm him down. Jongho gets up to comfort Mingi without being prompted to and Yunho is endeared by the act.

He gets up from where he’s seated leaning on one of the trees surrounding them and Yeosang does the same as they head to Hongjoong. Purposefully ignoring them and focusing on his phone instead, texting and calling Seonghwa in hopes of him responding. Their stuff were already out and the tints were built which made it hard for them to search farther into the woods, but it wouldn’t be right to just wait. Perhaps on the same train of thoughts as Yunho, Hongjoong suggests, “why don’t we pack everything and search for a couple hours? We’ll get the tints back into the car and only carry what can help us, some food, water, first aid just in case. If we don’t find Seonghwa after two hours, everyone gets back to where the car is parked. If he had any brains in his big head he would know to be there for us to find him.”

They spread into two groups after that, making sure that each one had at least one fully charged phone and agreed to keep updating the other group every half an hour. Yunho supposes he was lucky enough that Jongho is with him, but he can’t help but worry about San. Their boyfriend wasn’t exactly the best at such situations despite the act he puts out, San was easily trusting, overly positive, and while that makes him a good person, that sometimes can also blind him from seeing how bad a situation actually is, so Yunho can’t help but be worried as he’s paired with Wooyoung and Yeosang that seem to have some sort of issues going on. Yunho would never dare to interfere, and he hopes San would think the same.

They had already walked for half an hour before they get a message on Hongjoong’s phone, “It’s probably the others.”

“Did they find hyung?” Mingi asks, peeking over Hongjoong’s shoulder. “oh.”

“It’s San.” Hongjoong rubs his face with an exhausted sigh, “Yeosang and Wooyoung are fighting.”

That’s not good. Yunho glances at Jongho and the younger wears the same expression he supposes he has, hopefully San wouldn’t get pulled into whatever these two have going on.

“Can I talk to Woo?” Mingi pleads, when he spots the hesitation in Hongjoong’s face he adds, “he was really against this trip, but he came because it was what Yunho wanted, with whatever is going on right now I’m afraid he’s gonna say stuff he’ll regret.”

The three share a look, and when none of them finds it in himself to say no the oldest finally hands the phone to Mingi. “But you’ll talk with us around you, I won’t let any of you wander alone.” He says sternly, and while Mingi seems uncomfortable at the thought he still nods in agreement. He picks the phone and calls as soon as it’s handed to him, “baby, the speaker is o-”

“ _San is missing_.”

Yunho’s world stops. He snatches the phone from Mingi’s hand, “Wooyoung what did you just fucking say?”

“ _San, uh, fuck, San is missing I’m so sorry, we tried to look for him but we can’t find him anywhere_. _I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t -_ ” Wooyoung voice shakes through the line, and Mingi grabs the phone back, Jongho’s hand coming to to replace the device on Yunho’s hold. The older squeezes after a minute when he notices how sweaty Jongho’s palms are, he can’t panic in front of him. It will be fine.

“Woo, where’s Yeosang?” Mingi asks. “ _He went to look for him_. _I-_ ” Wooyoung answers.

“No!” Hongjoong cuts him with a shout, “no, no, fuck no, Wooyoung don’t leave him alone, stick together okay?!” they wait for an answer. “Wooyoung, did you hear what I said?”

Nothing.

The call is still on. But there’s no answer.

“Fuck.” Hongjoong spits out.

Yunho’s knees give out, the only thing keeping him from crumpling with panic is Jongho’s hold on him, the boy sitting on his knees in front of him and hugging him, squeezing him tight and whispering words of comfort, “it’ll be fine. It’s just a bad connection. It’s the woods afterall.” and maybe the words would actually have an impact if the younger’s voice wasn’t so small saying them, if he didn’t sound as frightened and fragile as Yunho is, maybe even more. Yunho gathers whatever power he has left in him, and hugs Jongho back, keeping whatever negative thought he had inside his head, deciding against sharing it.

“It’s all because of you! if it wasn’t for you and your stupid birthday we wouldn’t be here right now.” Mingi yells, but Yunho can’t take him seriously with how scared he looks, arms flailing and eyes teary. “come here, you baby.” he gestures for him to join their hug, and Mingi does, kneeling down and tucking himself into the space between the two.

Hongjoong holds the phone up for Yunho to look as he’s the only one with his head up and looking at him. He’s calling the police. That’s good. It’ll be okay.

 

 

San is definitely not okay.

He feels like the air had been punched out of him even when he tries his to breathe, he’s wheezing and every take of breath hurts and, yeah, he’s sure there’s at least a bruise on his chest. He opens his eyes and only feels a little relieved when he sees Yeosang and Wooyoung next to him, as passed out as he was only a second ago. He sits up, barely supporting himself on shaking hands, and coughs a few as the dusty air gets into his lungs, his back is aching and he feels like a rib is probably broken judging by the stabbing pain going from the center of his chest and all the way to the middle of his back.

He looks around. There’s wood, wood, and more wood accompanied with lots of dust, and the only source of light was coming from the crack of the tiny door peeking over a stack of boxes. It looked like an abandoned cabinet that they were thrown into its basement. But how did they even end up here?

All San remembers is that they were looking for Seonghwa, Yeosang and Wooyoung got into a stupid fight and he texted Hongjoong, it didn’t feel right to listen to the two argue about private stuff and so he went away, it wasn’t even that far away only a few feet and then - then the air was knocked out of him.

That wasn’t very helpful of a memory but San guess it’ll do for now, he just has to find a way to get out of here. By the lack of weight in either of his pockets he supposes his phone was taken, which is predictable from a creep. He wanders if whoever is imprisoning them has Seonghwa as well, maybe they can get him and get out somehow.

The thought is over-ambitious, but well, San had always been overly-positive so it makes sense.

If Jongho was here he’d probably call him a fool and shut him up, and Yunho would take a minute to decide whose side he’d prefer to be in this time.

The thought had attacked him with a bang, and somehow managed to leave an ache stronger than the one nearly splitting his back in half. San forces himself to suppress the thought and emotions until he’s out of here. There’s no need to worry or to be sad, yes, he misses them and wants nothing more than to be crushed with their hugs even with his broken rib, but he needs to focus. He’ll get out, _and_ he’ll bring the two idiots in here with him and get them to sort their shit, _and_ they’ll get stupid old Seonghwa out of here as well if he’s actually kidnapped by the creep too.

He holds his breath, imagining this would help in suppressing the pain as he crawls his way over to the stack of boxes at the other side of the room. Once he reaches it, he holds into a broken broom that was left on the side and brings himself up with a huff. To reach the door, he only needed to step on a box or two, but that was not the issue.

The issue was how the fuck were they going to get the door open.

He leans over the boxes and digs in them, maybe he’s getting his hopes a bit too high even for his own standards but maybe there’s a key of some sort or some sharp object. He jumps when he feels something touching his leg, “fucking _hell_ , you scared me.” He hisses at Wooyoung, who was still looking disoriented. San doesn’t blame him, it’s not an easy situation to be at. Still, he kicks at his side gently, “get up we have to figure our way out.”

“Our way out? where are we even.”

“Hell if I know, all I remember is some creep punching me in the lungs and - oh, wait, are you okay?” He stops himself, only now realizing that the other two might be as injured as him if not more, that could be real trouble if they tried to escape.

Wooyoung breathes deeply as he pushes himself up on his feet, stretching his body a few times as if to examine it, “my head hurts, a lot, I think there’s a bump that might need to be looked at if we’re out but everything else seems fine.”

“When.” San says, getting back to looking through the boxes again.

“Huh?”

“When we’re out, not if.”

“Sure, boss.” Wooyoung snorts, but he adds nothing more as he helps San in searching through the boxes. It takes a few minutes before San has to sit down to catch his breath, the pain in his chest getting a bit too much with all the movement. He slides down the wall to sit down, and staring at Wooyoung as he kept looking through the stuff. There were some candles, books, pencils, and other stuff that weren’t really useful for them.

He looks at Yeosang, the boy was still out of it on the other side of the room, one of his fingers twisted in a weird way that San wouldn’t dare to touch, the digit swelled and angry red. He supposes it’d be better to leave him passed out for as long as possible, that seemed like a lot of pain.

“I-” He begins, wetting his lips, “I hope this isn’t much to ask, Woo, but if Yeosang wakes up I hope you put your fight aside for now. He looks like he’s in so much pain, and as much as I care about you I care about him too.” He finishes, careful not to speak into the matter too much, as the Yunho is his head warns him.

Wooyoung, he turns to stare at Yeosang and it was scary how still he had gotten, almost lifeless, “god, you really don’t know anything.”

“Huh?”

“If Yeosang and I are fighting it’s because I care about him, I would never intend on hurting him.” He spits out, eyes back to that fearless gaze that was pointed at Yeosang earlier into their trip. “He’s just too stupid to see it, or even care.”

“Woo, I’m not sure I-”

_Thawk!_

San stills. and Wooyoung does the same, hunching down and sitting next to him.

_Thawk! Thawk!_

With every step it seemed like the roof of the basement was going to fall on them as the wood creaked. That cabinet wasn’t just old, it was _old_ old. San sees Yeosang opening his eyes and he prays that he gets the hint and doesn’t open his mouth.

It’s silent for a second, and then whoever is over their heads steps in front of the door to the basement. The shadow is his legs illustrated through the light coming in. There’s a sound of something - no, _someone_ mumbling, and San can’t make out who it is.

San sees Yeosang pushing himself up with a sour expression, he looks at the two of them then at the crack of the door, and at them again. And then he bites into his lips as he snaps his finger back into place, holding back his scream with clenched teeth and tears that ran down his squeezed eyes. “ _It’s hyung._ ” he mouths finally after he calms down a bit, pointing at the door with a hazed gaze. He doesn’t look like he’s completely there yet, but that’s the least to be expected.

San turns to Wooyoung who looks like he’s one second away from breaking down and crying as he looked at Yeosang crawling their way, his legs appeared to be fine, but staying low was safer in case of the shadow reflecting their movement to the outside. “It’s Seonghwa hyung.” He repeated once he got to them, this time in a whisper, and Wooyoung –

Wooyoung smacked his head?

“Are you a fucking idiot?” He scolded in a hushed tone, tears running down his cheeks and face growing red by the second. “What if your hand is fucked up forever now? how are you going to- to eat and stuff.” He sniffles quietly, and Yeosang pats his hair with his _not fucked up_ hand, “I’ll manage, and I’ve got you if things are too hard, yeah?” He says, sharing a look with Wooyoung, eyes overwhelmingly fond and San feels like an intruder for a second.

 _Thawk! Thawk!_ –

The three freezes for moment. Yeosang’s eyes shift to the boxes next to them. “we already looked through those. There’s nothing.” San says quietly.

“There are candles.” Yeosang points out.

_-Thawk!_

The movement above them stop at last. “ _You wouldn’t guess what kind of surprise I have for you, love._ ” The voice come from above them, and San feels disgust twisting his guts as he recognizes the owner.

Talk about crazy exs.

“You were saying?” San prompts Yeosang, and the boy points at the boxes, “It’s wood we’re trapped in, and if they got candles then they most likely have a lighter too, right?”

“You want us to start a fire?”

“I want us to get out, and if fire is the way to do so then yes, I _am_ going to start a fire.” Yeosang emphasizes, crawling to the stuff the other two had already threw out and looking for a lighter.

Wooyoung stares at San with wide eyes, as if asking him to stop this nonsense, “don’t look at me, I want to get out of here too.” San shrugs, wincing at the pain in his chest and back from doing so, and then moving towards Yeosang with Wooyoung doing the same after an annoyed huff.

“ _I didn’t really plan on getting anything for you, Hwa. But your little friends kept trying to get into our business and you know how much i don’t like that._ ” The voice comes again, Wooyoung pretends to throw up and San hold back a giggle. “Is he the one with the smelly feet?” Yeosang asks in a whisper and Wooyoung nods, “why is it that hyung always attracts the weirdos.”

“ _I have your favorite, Sangie, wasn’t it?_ ” Yeosang freezes, “ _that one, never stopped clinging, too dumb to realize that I’m the one that owns you._ ”

“Sick fuck.” Wooyoung spits, carefully eyeing Yeosang, but the boy was still frozen. “Don’t listen to him.”

“Found it!” San exclaims quietly, holding the lighter up. “Now what’s the plan?” He hands it to Yeosang. The boy holds it, tries it once to make sure it works before h stands up and reaches for the door. He takes the broom that was abandoned by San, and flicks the lights on as he points it at the wooden basement door, the fire slowly starts to eat at the wood and he bangs it with the broom once, “you run when I tell you to,“ then he bangs again, ignoring the shuffling above them” try to get a phone or some shit to contact the others” one last bang and the door opens, “ and then I’ll meet you with hyung outside.” He pushes himself out, Seonghwa’s ex sprints to him and he pushes the broken end of the broom to his middle, sending him across the room, Yeosang pulls the two of them out, “run!” he yells and San forgets his broken rib for the time being and does just that.

It takes everything within him to ignore the sight of his hyung all tied up as the fire ate at the cabinet. They needed to stick to plan, it was a good plan, Yeosang was smart, he surely knew what he was doing. San hopes so.

He stumbles upon one of the steps as they head upstairs in search of a phone, and that’s when San finally gives into the pain, “I can’t.” he winces, “fuck I can’t.” It felt like his back was literally snapping in half, and as if his lungs were being poked by the broken bones with every step.

“Get up.” Wooyoung pulls him until he’s on his back, “tell me if you see anything useful.”

It only takes a few minutes of search as the stupid fuck had all their phones on one of the rooms in the second floor with his own phone and laptop, they take everything just in case and by the time they get downstairs the smoke is covering most of the floor. Wooyoung starts to head towards it but San tugs on his collar from where he’s seated on his back, “the plan, Wooyoung, let’s stick to the plan.”

“I ca-”

“Let’s trust Yeosang.” He cuts him sternly, leaving no room for argument and the hesitation in Wooyoung's steps only lasts for a couple of second before he sprints out of the cabinet with San on his back.

They stand out as the fire slowly ate at the place, chests heaving and clothes drenched with sweat and dust, the smoke getting into San’s lungs and every cough felt like death but that didn’t matter right now.

They waited, and they waited more.

Wooyoung was tensing beside him and San’s worry was eating into him, maybe he shouldn’t have trusted the plan all that much.

 

 

It was too much, Yunho’s eyes began to sting again as he waited for the cops to bring anything useful. All they did was ask question one after the other when all he wanted was so get boyfriend and friends back. Jongho never left his side, and he squeezed into his hand when he felt Yunho’s irritation get the best of him, earning him a disapproving look from the cop in front of them.

“Look, my friends are missing, we called because we wanted you to get them back, and all you’re doing to wasting time asking stup – ”

“Babe.” Jongho warns with a tug to his arm. Yunho recollects his breath and looks away.

“Mr. Jeong, we’ve already sent our search parties in look for your friends. Your feelings are understandable, but your cooperation can make the search easier. It’s part of the proto-”

“San!” Yunho exclaims, jumping and tugging Jongho with him as he runs. His cheerful expression twists as he looks at the state of his boyfriend, “what happened?” Jongho asks, his hand rubbing at the dark stains on San’s face, and Yunho’s hand move to fix his hair. “attractive, huh?” San jokes, laughing a little before he screams in pain, holding into his chest.

“I’ll get the car ready, we’re going to the hospital.” Jongho says, keys already out as he sprinted over to the vehicle.

“Actually, we still have to –” the cop behind him starts to say, and Yunho glares. “Nevermind, sir, we’ll manage without you, just leave your contact details.”

“Can we get Wooyoung too? I’m scared he might’ve gotten a concussion, and Yeosang too, his hand is all fucked up and stuff, we also might need to check on hyung just in case.” San says as he leans against Yunho, letting the taller guide him to the car. “Where is Yeosang? and you found hyung?”

“Uh– they, they’re sorting some stuff - oh, there they are.” San grins, eyes sparkling as he points to the two finally emerging from the woods, cheeks tinted pink. Black stains almost covering them entirely, they look like they’d been through an explosion, or a fire.  “Just what had happened to you four?”

“I’ll tell you later, love.” San yawns, and yes, that hurt too, “now I just want to be pumped with pain killers as soon as possible so I can get my cuddles without feeling like I’m going to die.” He says honestly, because he has a feeling that if he told his boyfriends about what he had to go through he’ll probably get lots of cuddles from them to make up for the traumatic experience, but it’s not like he’s complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> yunho: yall taking me on a birthday trip that'll spook me on my birthday where i'll be spooked on my birthday on my birthday trip?  
> jongho and san: happy birthday??
> 
> anyways, i don't have a beta and i'm sure it's obvious. i keep reading it and editing every time i notice something that needs fixing but there might be some spelling errors so sorry about that i guess?? also if the tags need to be changed or a tag needs to be added then please do tell!


End file.
